


qui es in caelis

by albion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Beads, Blasphemy, Blowjobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Priest Kink, Religion Kink, Spanking, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albion/pseuds/albion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s Easter, don’t mock the highest point of the church calendar.”<br/>“Yeah,” Levi smirks. “It’s Easter, and you’ve got anal beads up your ass in a church.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	qui es in caelis

**Author's Note:**

> It seems to be a requirement that in order to become Full Trash, one must write priest kink at least once.  
> So here's my contribution. I wrote all of this whilst listening to a mix of Gregorian Chants and Jason Derulo so that should tell you everything about this.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> UPDATE: You know what, I have had vaguetweets made about me for this fic and I've also gotten anon hate on several snk "gossip" blogs about it so I'm just going to address this here.  
> Yeah, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to post this fic on Easter Sunday itself. I am Christian myself, and I do slightly regret that decision. It was a suggestion made to me and I went with it, and I take full responsibility for running with that suggestion. The fic itself however is not meant as an insult to Christianity, because that is the last thing I would ever want to do. It was written as a silly little piece of porn in a fairly popular trope in this fandom. I understand if you are offended and you have every right to be if you wish. But there is no need to be immature and post anon hate or vague tweets about it. If you don't like it, you are perfectly entitled to that. You are not obligated to read this.

“Erwin…” Levi says in that soft, admonishing tone, and Erwin shudders and tries to draw breath. “What did I say?”

“Y-you said... three Hail Marys, one Glory Be, and then the Lord’s Prayer.”

“And how many have you done so far, Father?” Levi asks, as he pulls one more bead ever so slowly out of Erwin’s ass, dripping with oil. Erwin shakes and moans, grabbing onto Levi’s biceps between sweaty fingers.

“Two Hail Marys so far,” Erwin gasps, and feels Levi’s smirk as the younger boy looks down at him.

“Exactly. So we’re not done here yet. You still have a little ways to go, _Father Erwin_.”

Levi’s other hand, the one that isn’t currently pulling anal beads out of Erwin’s lubed ass, comes down hard on the flesh of Erwin’s upper thigh. Erwin makes a pained groan as his legs give out and shoves his head further into Levi’s stomach, breath ghosting over the obvious bulge in Levi’s jeans. Levi shifts, spreading his legs wider, and allows Erwin to sink further onto the mattress.

“Do your knees hurt?” he asks, in mock concern. Erwin’s been on his hands and knees for a good forty five minutes now, head pressed against Levi’s abs and hands gripping onto the younger man’s arms with a positive death grip, ever since mass started. Ever since Levi had forced his way into Erwin’s office room-slash-sometimes-bedroom and demanded he call up Father Nile to inform him that Father Erwin had suddenly been _overcome_ by the flu.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” came Father Nile’s voice from down the line, “should I come over to your house later once mass is over? Do you need anything?”

“N-no need,” Erwin gasped, before faking a cough and sniffing loudly. He shifted on his desk, pulling the edge of his robe further up over his knees to reveal more of Levi’s head, bobbing up and down between his legs. “Don’t concern yourself with me, Father. With some rest, I’ll be fine. I wouldn’t want you to be exposed to any— _ah,_ sickness I’ve got.”

Levi snorted from between Erwin’s thighs and lightly bit down on the flesh Erwin’s cock. Erwin made a strangled noise and quickly said goodbye to Nile, hanging up the phone.

Levi pulled himself off Erwin’s cock and licked the spit around his lips. His mouth was very red. Erwin swallowed harshly.

“You think he guessed that you’re not actually at home?”

“I don’t think so,” Erwin replied. He heard the sounds of the choir starting up, just 20 yards away from his office near the transept, and closed his eyes, silently begging for forgiveness.

“Oh look, mass is starting,” Levi mused, and took Erwin’s cock back in his mouth.

 

* * *

 

“A little,” Erwin admits, as he shifts around to alleviate the soreness in his knees. He’s not exactly a youth anymore, and he knows he’s not in perfect physical shape, no matter what Levi has to say about his body. And Levi has a _lot_ to say about Erwin’s body.

“Poor, poor Father Erwin,” Levi replies. He reaches back and gently kneads at Erwin’s ass. “Maybe I’ll kiss this all better for you once we’re done here.”

“You’re… a terrible boy,” Erwin manages to gasp out, and Levi chuckles.

“Yeah, what can I say? I love sucking priest’s cocks and pulling anal beads out of their asses. Discovered I had a thing for it in Sunday school when we were supposed to be talking about Jesus suffering on Calvary and all I could think of was bending over for the priest.”

Erwin lets out a shuddering laugh. Levi pulls another bead out quickly, and the laugh turns into a moan.

“That’s a freebie, because you’re hot,” Levi says. “But remember what we agreed on.”

“I can’t believe… you actually got personalized beads made... in the shape of a _rosary._ ”

Levi shrugs. “If you’re willing to pay for it, nobody really gives a damn what your kinks are. Besides, aren’t you glad I did? Doesn’t it feel _nice_?”

On the word 'nice', he tugs a little at the rosary.

“Yes,” Erwin admits, and feels the hot blush of shame creep up again on his cheeks.

“So show me how much you appreciate my gift,” Levi smirks. “Who knows, once we’re done here maybe you could wash them and use it as your actual rosary. No one would know. You could be sitting in the pews saying your prayers and every time you slip another bead between your fingers you could think of where exactly these have been.”

Erwin clenches his eyes shut at the filthy image and bends his head down to mouth angrily at Levi’s clothed cock. Levi groans and throws his head back, panting harshly as he feels Erwin’s wet tongue lathering at the denim.

“Come on Father,” he manages finally. “Come on. You haven’t finished your _prayers_.”

 

* * *

 

The bells were just chiming for vespers and Erwin had been reading over his notes when there had been a soft knock on the door. He got up to answer it, and was surprised to see Levi there. Levi was one of the older teenagers in his bible study group, most were fifteen or sixteen, but Levi was nearly twenty. Some of the other priests had mentioned it was because he had skipped out on all of his study in his earlier years, and had gotten involved in some wholly unethical activities. Erwin had ignored the gossip. He wasn’t interested in Levi’s past. He wanted to help him through his future.

“Levi!” Erwin exclaimed in surprise. He held the door open. “Come in.”

Levi snuck in and stood, looking around at Erwin’s office. There was a desk, a bookshelf filled with study bibles and other liturgical magazines, and near the corner, a small sofa bed where it was clear Erwin napped during long days.

“What can I do for you?” Erwin asked, as he shut the door.

“Yep, this’ll do nicely,” Levi replied, and before Erwin could ask what Levi meant, he had been pushed up against the wooden door and Levi was grabbing at his cock through his robes.

“L-Levi!” Erwin spluttered, as he moved to grab Levi’s wrist and pull him off. “What are you doing?”

“Oh come on, old fart,” Levi smirked. “Don’t act like you don’t know. I’ve seen the way you eye up my ass during bible study.”

“I most certainly do not!”

“Yes you do,” Levi said quickly. “It’s okay. You’re hot, for a priest. And I wear those skinny jeans for you, you know.”

 _Those_ skinny jeans were a sinfully tight pair that was currently the forefront of the discussion between the church leaders of whether or not the dress code for youth should be stricter. Erwin remembered arguing in favour of allowing freedom of dress as long as it wasn’t “obscene.”

Now he regretted his defense of the clothing.

“Levi,” Erwin managed to gasp out, as he felt Levi’s hand cup his dick through the material and slowly start to rub. “If you leave right now, I shall pretend this never happened. I will not tell anyone.”

“You can tell the whole world for all I care,” Levi said, as he got down on his knees and gripped Erwin’s ankles, pushing up the robe. “Or you could just… I don’t know, pull out your dick and fuck me over your desk. I’ve always wanted to cum on a bible.”

“Oh... oh my God.”

 

* * *

 

“H-hail Mary, full of grace,” Erwin begins, then flinches at the feel of Levi slapping his ass. Levi pulls Erwin’s robe down far enough to cover his hand as he rubs soothingly at the slap mark, before yanking it back up again.

“You know better than that, Erwin. We agreed on Latin, didn’t we?”

“Yes,” Erwin admits. He opens his mouth again. “Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dom-Dominus tecum.”

Levi is making low moaning noises and his hips are shifting up into Erwin’s face, so Erwin stops reciting and indulges him, gripping the zipper between his teeth. He’s silently grateful that Levi’s not wearing the skinny pair today, or there would be no way he could get them down far enough to expose Levi’s cock.

Levi’s dick springs up as Erwin forces the denim and underwear down, and he licks around the tip, feeling how wet Levi already is. Levi gasps and invokes the Lord’s name in vain, before grabbing at the rosary and Erwin lets the cock fall from his mouth.

“Finish the Hail Mary.”

Erwin grins. “Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus.”

Levi resumes pulling slowly, and Erwin’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling of his ass stretching around the widest part of the bead. “S-Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen.”

At the “amen” it comes out with a wet sound, and Erwin sighs happily.

“You can suck my cock all you want when you’re done praying,” Levi says. “Don’t you dare come until we’re finished.”

“Yes Levi,” Erwin replies, and opens his mouth again. “Gloria Patri, et F-Filio, et Spiritui Sancto.”

“I really think you like this,” Levi muses, as he spreads his legs further. “But I can’t work out if it’s the blasphemy that gets you off, or the fact that I’m at least ten years younger than you.”

“Maybe it’s both,” Erwin replies snidely.

“Tch, filthy disgusting old man.”

“Says the boy fucking his priest. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper,”

“Maybe next time I’ll make you suck me off in the confessional. Or I’ll fuck you right there on the altar under the crucifix, ass on the holy relics.”

Erwin scowls. “Maybe I’ll spank _you_ with the crucifix. Or fuck you with it.”

“That would be a terrible punishment except I’d probably get off on it. And we both know so would you.”

“Be quiet. Et in saecula saeculorum. Amen.”

Levi pulls another one out.

 

* * *

 

“Oh God,” Erwin muttered, as he looked down at Levi, unashamedly naked, sprawled out on the mattress. His nirvana t-shirt was bunched up under his armpits and Erwin could see cum trickling down his legs. “What have I done?”

“Me,” Levi replied brazenly. “And it was pretty fucking fantastic. Who knew a solemn servant of the Lord would have such a huge cock on him?”

“Please stop talking,” Erwin said, running a hand through his matted, sweaty hair. He was going to have to confess this at some point. And then do penance. Actually, no. He was going to have to quit his job. There was no way he could deliver a sermon ever again. He’d have to let Father Nile take over as sole priest for the parish. He’d—

“Oh stop thinking about the scorching flames of hellfire and clean me up already,” Levi muttered. He pushed himself up on his elbows and pulled down his shirt, grimacing at the sticky mess on his thighs. Erwin made a slightly strangled noise and went to find some tissues, holding out the box gingerly. Levi gave him a look.

“Don’t you have any fucking wet ones or something around here? Jesus Christ.”

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain,” Erwin snapped, even though he was sure that by now nothing he said about the Lord Jesus Christ would really matter on the grand scheme of things. He could feel the heavenly gates shutting.

“Sure, sure whatever. Okay, like. A wet cloth? Something?”

“I can run them under a tap if you want?” Erwin offered, and Levi rolled his eyes.

“Fucking useless. Yeah, you go do that, _Father._ ”

“Please don’t call me that,” Erwin groaned, throwing a hand over his face.

“Why not?” Levi asked in mock innocence, as he ran his fingers through his messy sex hair. “Would you rather I call you daddy? Does that make your cock hard again?”

“That’s even worse,” Erwin muttered, as he opened the door and left the room.

 

* * *

 

The choir has stopped and Levi strains to hear what’s going on in the mass. They’re so close that he can sometimes hear the dull droning of Father Nile, and he wonders what the congregation would say if they knew that just down the hall one of their priests was fucking a nineteen year old boy. He imagines a bunch of horrified old women crossing themselves and laughs.

“Do you think they’re at the Eucharist yet? Or do you think Nile’s still boring everyone to death with how Jesus died and rose again in three days?”

“It’s Easter, don’t mock the highest point of the church calendar.”

“Yeah,” Levi smirks. “It’s Easter, and you’ve got anal beads up your ass in a church.”

 

* * *

 

Levi swallows, that first day when he ambushes Erwin during vespers. He swallows all of Erwin’s cum, pushing his face right into the musky curls of Erwin’s pubic hair and Erwin shudders at the feel of Levi’s eyelashes fluttering against his pelvis as he drinks him all down.

Exhausted, he pushes Levi away, who has the audacity to look entirely self-satisfied.

“Well, that was something.”

Erwin slumps down onto the floor and breathes heavily. He’s faintly aware of Levi standing up and moving around, but he’s too busy reciting prayers in his head to work out what’s going on. Then he hears the sound of hand against skin and Levi moaning, and opens his eyes just in time to see Levi cumming over his desk.

Erwin lets out a shriek and pushes himself to his feet, running over to the desk. Levi’s slumped over the wood, laughing breathlessly at Erwin’s horrified face.

“Relax,” he says. “I didn’t get it on your precious sermon notes.”

“But my bible!” Erwin feels like positively crying. On the thin paper pages of his bible, right at the point where Jesus tells the lame man to pick up his mat and walk, are spurts of white cum on the ink. What’s worse is that Levi seems to find the entire thing hysterical. “I got that bible as a present from my grandparents at my christening!”

“Well, now.” Levi replies flippantly. “I’ve christened it again.”

 

* * *

 

The choir resumes singing again as part of the concluding rite, and Erwin’s only got the Lord’s Prayer to go. He grips onto Levi’s arms and mutters “Pater Noster—”

“Louder, Erwin. I can’t hear you over all those prepubescent choirboys.”

“Pater Noster,” Erwin says in a fractionally louder voice. If the mass is nearly over, that means the chances of someone finding them are exponentially higher. The thought seems to not bother Levi, however. He would probably get off on letting the entire congregation see him like this.

“Pater Noster, qui es in caelis,” Levi prompts, and Erwin nods.

“Qui es in caelis.”

“Have you forgotten the most basic prayer? Do you need me to remind you, Father?”

One day, Erwin thinks. One day he’s going to push Levi down on his bed in his house and strap his wrists and ankles to the bedposts and tease him until he’s practically sobbing, slicking him open with his fingers. And then he’s going to leave him there, wide and gaping, and only fuck him until Levi screams and begs him to. One day.

Levi clears his throat. “Pater Noster,” he recites in a flippant voice, “qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra.”

“I know the Lord’s Prayer,” Erwin grumbles.

“Then say it. Oh, I know. Let’s say it together, and once you’ve finished, then you can come. Don’t you want that?”

Erwin doesn’t want to admit it, but the thought turns him on more than it should.

“Yes,” he says in a low voice.

Levi’s hand starts rubbing at his sore thighs. “Panem nostrum quotidianum,”

“-da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris.” Erwin finishes. “Et ne nos inducas in tentationem,”

“-sed libera nos a malo,” adds Levi.

“A-Amen.” Erwin gasps. Levi grabs onto his thigh.

“A-fucking- _men_ ,” Levi agrees, and finally pulls the last bead out, tossing the rosary onto the floor.

At the sound of the wood hitting the floor Erwin moves like lightning, pushing Levi down onto the mattress and hiking his robe up and off his body. He grinds his hips down against Levi, smirking at the boy’s strangled groan, and pulls down Levi’s jeans till they hang around his knees.

“Erwin,” Levi moans, “ _Father_ —oh!”

Erwin grabs his and Levi’s cock in one hand and rubs them together, thrusting into his fist frantically. Levi makes a high pitched breathy sound and throws his head back, grabbing at the sheets and whining. After the slowness of the beads the feeling of their cocks rubbing together is pleasurable on the side of painful. Erwin can hear the choir reaching the loudest part of the song, Nile blessing the congregation, and he comes like that, cum splattering over Levi’s abdomen. At the feel of hot cum on his stomach Levi makes a breathy wheezing noise and comes too, ribbons of white painting his pale skin.

Erwin takes a few deep breathes and stares down at Levi’s dark eyes.

“Praise the Lord,” Levi says, in a low, fucked out voice.

 


End file.
